Nullhiles
Sirieth Chatos—known to his friends as Nullhiles, formerly titled Darth Nullhiles, and otherwise simply known as Null—was a former Dark Lord of the Sith and Jedi Councilor born sometime during the Hundred Year Darkness, known to be the father of Ronan Chatos. Millennia later, he became an affiliate of the Jedi after being redeemed by Sarah Sibria, joining the New Jedi Order, the Galactic Alliance and wielding the Nebula Forcesaber as a reward. Originally a Sith Lord called Darth Nullhiles, he was a prominent Sith during revered eras, including the Hundred Year Darkness and the Old Republic, training multiple apprentices and encountering many foes such as Darth Chorus and the Immortal Emperor Sycthian. Eventually, during the New Republic era, he ultimately became a Jedi after resenting the man he has become, joining the New Jedi Order with help from Jedi Sentinel Sarah Sibria, taking hold of the Nebula Forcesaber after being tested and marked by the Primordial known as The Faceless Figure. Years later, Nullhiles would become an important figure in a multitude of conflicts, such as the Eternal War, where Null joined the Galactic Alliance and fought the Fallen Empire, including the Eternal Lords, the High Eternal Lord Kraven Voz and even his old enemy, the Fallen Emperor Sycthian. Nullhiles also fought in the Ascensional War against the resurgent Ascensional Empire, led by the sentient machine Nova. In 20 ABY, after the return of the Fallen Empire and Sycthian himself, Null came face-to-face with the Fallen Emperor in an effort to finally defeat him but ended up captured on Zakuul for over the next year instead. Freed a year later by the Galactic Resistance, Null returned to the fray, participating in the Assault on Zakuul where he witnessed Sycthian's defeat at the hands of Yana. Null seized the Eternal Throne and became the new peaceful Eternal Emperor. However, after Yana went rogue and turned on the galaxy, Null and the Alliance fought him during the Battle on Chandrila, leading to Null's death at Yana's hands. Despite this, Null's spirit barely survived, existing only in his ancient mask, only able to communicate with Endra Dr'aan. His long lost son Ronan Chatos also revealed himself to the galaxy following Null's death to avenge his father. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born Sirieth Chatos, he was the child of an unmarried Sith Lord, his father's identity was up for debate. All he knew was that his father was a Dark Lord of the Sith, and a bloody powerful one. He learned of his identity, but his father was long, long dead. His mother gave him the ability to possess opponents and become practically immortal. His mother was surprisingly kind as a Sith, her being less harsh and more unorthodox. Rise to Power Null, learned of his personal talent quickly but noticed how violent the interrogations were, and how much hate was spread in the order. Once, he almost became a Jedi, but this did not work, as his master had punished him, to the point where his master removed his tongue. He lived a bad life at this point, and rebelled against his master, winning. He became a Sith Lord not long after. He heard news of his mother's loss and vowed to find her. Apprentice Training Null had taken many apprentices, not enough to be an Overseer though. His apprentices did not enjoy his tyrannical training. One tried to rebel but died. He had still looked for his mother, but to no avail, in his free time Reverting to the Jedi At some point, Nullhiles has gotten into a heated conflict with the Jedi Sentinel Sarah Sibria. After fighting Sarah, he was offered to become a Jedi. He hesitated, but ultimately, after seeing what he has become, he relented and accepted. He had never found his mother and still searches to this day. Battle with Yana and Defeat To be added soon. Final Death To be added soon. Personality Nullhiles was known to be a cold and often angry individual, hating loud noises and wanting to get to work quickly, avoiding banter. He cast this persona aside and decided it was best to form bonds, and has shown some improvement in his nature. Otherwise, he has shown himself to be a very ambitious person and often times arrogant, though he was a jedi he never truly fit such a role, acting a little violent and often returning to his old ways. He likes to call himself a scholar and a man of obedience, though he is prone to outbursts and often loses his cool. He isn't a very humorous person, though he likes to try and comfort his allies in times of need, despite his faults, being empathetic. Surprisingly, he also didn't like causing pain to his foes, hoping to end them as quickly as possible in most situations, though sometimes he let a little sadistic stream out. He was a bit insecure, wanting to be a good parent despite failing at this, and wanting to be respected by his allies. He didn't believe in redemption despite going through it himself. He was a liar, and a cheater, as well, though his days of betrayal were over. In the moments of his death, he attempted to taunt Yana, and show that he was going to go without any regret. That his legacy had finished. However, he proved to suffer deeper than that; fearing death greatly. He proved to carry a bond with his apprentice, standing next to her as his mask was cremated by flame. Powers and Abilities Nullhiles early on showed an intense skill with saber-combat, and on top of this was able to utilize the force in multiple ways. He has numerous skills he has refined and often takes the opportunity to express his understanding of the force, even in front of his foes. He was able to take on multiple foes at once and fought Kranak successfully. He has shown great endurance and stamina, alongside pain tolerance. He was able to scare most out of their wits and possessed a skill for interrogation as well, not being alien to these methods. He practiced speed in combat, wanting to end a fight as opposed to prolonging it and causing pain. He often fought with one saber, sometimes two, using his opponent's flaws to his advantage, trying to pry these wide open. He was a dirty, cheap fighter truthfully. He was unwilling to surrender, and would always fight until the bitter end. Trivia *He claims he wanted to be immortal before, but soon widened his eyes to the fact that what he sought was a fragment of immaturity, he in turn broadened his horizons. *He has seven adoptive siblings, and 4 biological siblings. He was the tallest of his siblings, and he is the only remaining member of his family. He was the 7th child, counting his adoptive siblings ages. He was about 82 and had possessed his first victim when his siblings were all gone. He knows nothing about where his mother is now, though he assumes she is gone too. *He speaks Sith Pureblood. **On that note, he mainly speaks Pureblood. He uses basic since Pureblood is rarely used by others. His basic is poor in some cases. *He has a rather pessimistic personal philosophy. *He was the 4th last to succumb to the flames on Mortis. Gallery Ninja.jpg|Null wielding his old saber on the Citadel, wearing a mask. WoundNull57.jpg|Null on Jakku, escaping a crashed interceptor NullOnAcch.jpg|Null on Ahch To, Wielding the Nebula for the first time S4 Nullhiles.png|Season 4 Character Poster f6360eb7b8b502d1686662835606c387.png|Null simply on Kaas. SWTORNull.png|Null's appearance in SWTOR. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Jedi Category:Sith Category:Galactic Alliance members Category:Galactic Resistance members Category:Marked Category:Monarchs Category:Deceased Category:Sorcerers